Night on the Town
Reyes Vidal has sent an email asking you to contact him via comms. Acquisition Starts automatically after Pathfinder Ryder has completed the objective Return to the Tempest in the mission Settling Kadara. Walkthrough Read Your Mail Read the email from Reyes. One of two versions of the email will arrive depending upon whether Ryder has flirted with Reyes. If Ryder hasn't flirted with Reyes: If Ryder has flirted with Reyes: Reyes wants Ryder to call him. Call Reyes Use the vidcom on the Tempest. Vidal invites Pathfinder Ryder to accompany him to a get-together that Sloane Kelly is holding for the locals. If Ryder declines the invitation, this mission is considered finished and is skipped altogether, and High Noon begins the next time Ryder is on Kadara. Meet Reyes At Outcast Headquarters Head to Kadara Port on Kadara. Go the Outcast Headquarters. Reyes introduces Ryder to an angaran friend and goes away to take care of something. Mingle with the other guests, and then go and find Reyes. Mingle With Party Guests (0/3) Ryder needs to talk to three party guests. This is easy to do because there are only five people at the party to talk to. Kaetus, Keema Dohrgun, Sloane Kelly, Umi Henon, and Velus. Only Kaetus, Keema, and Kelly count towards the 3 required guests. Ryder can speak with the other guests for interesting information but this isn't required. ;Bad With Women On the west wall, a turian named Velus is wallowing in self-pity after chasing off his date. If asked about it, he tells Pathfinder Ryder that he was trying to make her jealous by comparing his date to her sister. Naturally, she became angry and went to drink by herself. If Ryder tells him to talk to her, he will explain his mistake. His date tells him that angara speak honestly to people they like, they don't try to upset them. He replies that he honestly likes her and she says she likes him, too, and tells him to relax. ;Getting Drunk Inside the Outcast Headquarters, Umi Henon will be serving guests. She will only serve Ryder if Ryder can answer a question for each drink. First, she asks the name of her bar, which is Kralla's Song. Second, she will ask how she serves whiskey. If Ryder ever asked for a drink at her bar, Ryder asks for it 'neat,' to which Umi replies is the only way she serves it. The third question is simply whether Ryder is willing to try an experimental drink. Obviously, Ryder would have to accept to get the final drink. After drinking it, Ryder can be seen dancing on the tables and sitting on Sloane's throne before passing out. When Ryder wakes up, the party is still going. ;Gambling On the east wall is a gambler trying to decide on evens or odds. He can't decide and asks Ryder to pick. Choosing even wins the game for him, choosing odds loses. Find Reyes Ryder will have to go back out of the party to find Reyes. Reyes is rummaging through Sloane's storeroom when Ryder finds him. Reyes is using the party to steal a bottle of 645 year-old Mount Milgrom whiskey from Sloane. When a guard enters Sloane's private storeroom while Reyes is searching it, he will ask Ryder to provide a distraction. *If Ryder has flirted enough with Reyes, there is an interrupt to kiss him. *If Ryder has not flirted enough with Reyes, the interrupt allows Ryder to punch Reyes, with Ryder explaining to the guard that their friend has had too much to drink. Once Reyes finds the bottle, Reyes and Ryder both enjoy the drink, and the mission ends. Rewards *+270 XP Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Kadara Category:Tempest Category:Allies and Relationships